


Loyal

by panda_desu



Category: 35-sai no Koukousei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen in before the Majou Saiban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert for 35sai no Koukousei episode 10

"Are you really sure about this?"

Masamitsu raises one eyebrow then throwing himself on to the couch. "So you're questioning me now?" Ren gives him a look but doesn't say anything. Masamitsu snorts and shrugs nonchalantly, "You're free to go if you're still thinking that that Oba-san is an angel."

Ren rolls his eyes, "I never think that she's an angel or something," he mutters. A few steps around the table, Ren brings himself to inspect the paraphernalia Masamitsu's prepared for the so-called witch trial. "It's just..." he reaches for a folder and absentmindedly turns the content, "...are we supposed to be so readily jump in to these things? We don't even know where this come from."

Masamitsu fixes his eyes to his friend. "Doesn't matter. It's about time. She's been meddling too much. I don't believe that even YOU fell in to her trap. I must give her an applause for that, I think. So, now you know that all this is just a scam."

Ren is about to open his mouth again but bites his lower lip to prevent it. Sure, he's irritated about the new fact currently shoved under their noses but deep down, Ren doesn't think that it's entirely bad. He likes the new atmosphere in the class. Much better than before. Well, someone clearly doesn't share the same view. Someone else other than Masamitsu, that is. 

He closes that folder and studying his friend carefully. Masamitsu always put on a front that he doesn't care. Something that gets in his way must go. Ren only thinks he's more sophisticated than this. But Ren must admit that his curiosity got the better of him. That, and Masamitsu's eyes since they came back from the camp. They're not exactly on speaking term after the camp. Not even on text message. 

Maybe he's so used to following Masamitsu around, just to keep Masamitsu happy. He must admit he's a coward and always hiding behind strong people like Masamitsu. But Masamitsu is different and Ren cares about him. His heart is broken during the camp and breaking still when he saw Masamitsu sitting alone in the class room, being absolutely stubborn and ignorant. But Ren also understands that he's not the only one who's hurting.

Ren sighs heavily. That is why he decided to be back at Masamitsu's side. It's not that Ren doesn't trust Osamu but Ren can never find the support Masamitsu always able to provide, or the security. He needs a strong companion to overcome all this and stop his heart from breaking any further if this doesn't end up well. At least, he'd have Masamitsu by his side.

Relaxing the tight muscles on his shoulders, Ren approaches Masamitsu who's already lounging on the couch. Masamitsu opens his eyes and raises his eyebrows challengingly at him. Ren bends over and kisses him.

"You know, I'm doing this for you. Not for anything else," Ren whispers.

Masamitsu smirks, "Whatever."

"I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

Masamitsu puts one of his hand on the back of Ren's head. He's about to say something again but Ren has put on a face that he's deadly serious. Ren is waiting while Masamitsu appears to consider his words, fingers idly playing with Ren's hair. The boy sighs, "Yeah. I know I can rely on you." Ren smiles a little when Masamitsu gently presses on his head, forcing Ren to lower his head, "But first, let's finish this."

"Here?" Ren tilts his head a little, amused.

"Yes, godammit. You know perfectly well I've been deprived since you decided to have an affair with Osamu."

Ren laughs. He noses Masamitsu's lips, teasing the other boy to chase and smirks just when Masamitsu manages to catch his lips and kisses back gingerly, "Idiot."

-end-


End file.
